


Strip Search

by 0anon0



Series: Stripping Percy! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus thinks of an inventive way to stop Percy intruding into his domain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Search

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Universe, or any associated characters.
> 
> Note: Percy is over 18 years of age.

Percy looked at the long line into the airport terminal, unable to prevent fear and uncertainty from swamping him every few minutes. Each time, he told himself the same thing, that he had already saved the world – and the gods – more times than he could even count. Surely Zeus would get over the fact that Percy was the son of Poseidon, Zeus' brother and often his rival, and let Percy pass through his domain unscathed. Each time he had attempted to board an airplane, something had frightened him away, whether it was ominous clouds on the horizon, or a bolt of lightning that seemed to strike a bit too close for comfort. But this time was going to be different. Percy steeled himself yet again as he approached the security gate. He was travelling from New York to San Fransisco to visit Annabeth, who was staying with her family. She had tried to talk him out of flying, citing the other times Zeus had sent him warnings when he attempted to take to the air, but Percy had insisted that he was going to fly, if only to stand up to the King of the Gods.

Percy placed his bag on the conveyer belt, and watched it slide away. He placed his shoes, jacket, and everything in his pockets into a box, and watched them disappear too. Percy took a step forward, then stepped through the metal detector. It beeped. Percy cursed under his breath. What had he forgotten? A security officer approached him. 

"Do you have anything in your pockets?" he asked. He sounded a bit bored. When Percy shook his head, he continued. "Are you wearing a belt?"

"Fuck, I am!" Percy exclaimed.

Percy took off his belt and handed it to the security officer. When directed to, Percy stepped through the arch again. It beeped. Percy cursed again.

"Please step this way", the officer said.

Percy collected his things, and followed the officer into a small room. Behind a desk sat two uniformed men. One was big and burly, his muscles visible through his shirt. The other was thinner, but lean. Both men looked up as the officer directed Percy to sit in the chair opposite them, before leaving the room.

"Please be aware that this meeting is being recorded", the muscular man said, his eyes flicking to a camera set in one of the walls. "I am Seargent Barker, and this is Private Stonewall." He pointed at his companion. "What is your name, destination, and purpose of travel?"

"My name is Percy Jackson. I'm going to San Fransisco to visit my girlfriend."

Private Stonewall made a note on an official-looking sheet of paper.

"Are you carrying any illicit or dangerous goods?" the private continued.

"I don't have anything on me!" Percy snapped, suddenly angry over this pointless interrogation.

Seargent Barker glared at Percy. It was so intense, that Percy wanted to hide from the stare.

"Silence!" the seargent said. "We have the complete right to conduct such an examination if a person acts suspiciously. The detector went off, so we must complete a routine test, but your behaviour is even more suspicious." 

"Please stand", the private said, remaining calm. He stood himself. "We need to complete a complete search to make sure you do not have any illicit or dangerous goods on you."

Percy stood, his feet shoulder-width apart, as Private Stonewall felt him up and down. His hands felt strange as they patted down all of Percy's body. The private nodded to Seargent Barker when he finished. The seargent stood and walked over to Percy.

"Please remove your shirt and pants", Seargent Barker instructed, smirking.

Percy did as he was instructed. He felt exposed wearing only his boxers as the private and the seargent looked him over. Percy thought he heard a whistle of appreciation, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He blushed. The seargent grinned savagely at Percy.

"Place your hands on the desk", he instructed.

Percy did so. He waited. He couldn't see the men, as they had moved behind him. Suddenly, Percy felt hands grab his hips. Slowly, the hands moved down his legs. They then moved to Percy's thighs and moved up to his groin. While the hands stopped before they reached his private parts, Percy was sure that he felt a ghost of a touch on his cock as they moved away. Finally, the hands kneaded Percy's ass. Percy was sure that the seargent was completing this part of the examination; it seemed to take so long that Percy was sure that it was meant to humiliate him.

Seargent Barker and Private Stonewall were talking quietly among themselves. Percy didn't dare move, in case he upset the seargent even more. Finally, Private Stonewall spoke to Percy. 

"You can stand", he said. When Percy was looking at him, he continued. "We have decided that we must complete a thorough examination."

"What? Why—"

Private Stonewall interrupted Percy.

"Seargent Barker will be completing an examination of you, while I look at your clothes", he said.

The private went over to the pile of Percy's clothes on the floor as Seargent Barker looked at Percy, a glint of mischief in his eye.

"As part of the policy you signed on purchasing this flight", Seargent Barker began, "this airport reserves the right to complete any examination deemed necessary. We have decided to complete a full examination on you. I have to warn you that it may be invasive."

Percy gulped. He knew what an 'invasive examination' meant, and he didn't want one.

"Please remove your undergarments", the seargent continued.

Percy looked pleadingly at Seargent Barker. The seargent looked back at him, his eyes showing not one drop of mercy. With no other choice that Percy could think of at that moment – he could hardly attack two mortals – Percy took off his boxers and handed them to the waiting private. Seargent Barker looked down at Percy's genitals and smirked. Percy instinctely reached down and covered his cock with one hand.

"No need to do that", Seargent Barker said, still smirking. "I need to look at that."

Seargent Barker knelt in front of Percy. Reluctantly, Percy moved his hand away. When calloused fingers gripped his cock, Percy nearly jumped back in shock. Seargent Barker lifted Percy's cock, and played around with Percy's balls, lifting them up to look under them. Percy thought that it wasn't a pleasant sensation, but it also wasn't an unpleasant one.

When the seargent was satisfied. He went to a box on the desk and took out a plastic glove, which he pulled onto a hand.

"Turn around, please", he said to Percy. 

Percy stared at Seargent Barker's gloved hand. Each finger looked like a small sausage. He didn't like the thought that one of those sausage-like fingers would be pushing its way inside of him.

"Turn around!" the seargent barked.

Percy jumped and turned to face the desk. He felt one of Seargent Barker's fingers touch his asshole, and then push its way in. The finger went in up to the second knuckle, then moved side to side. After what seemed like an extraordinary long time, Seargent Baeker removed his finger. When Percy heard him pull off the glove, he turned. Seargent Barker looked at Percy and chuckled.

"It looks like you liked that", he said, looking down at Percy's crotch. 

It was only then that Percy noticed he had an erection. He swore, and covered it with both hands.

"Don't worry about it", the seargent continued, still chuckling. "Some people like that type of thing. I wouldn't tell your girlfriend, though."

"I don't—", Percy spluttered, but Private Stonewall's shout cut him off.

The private hurried to the others, and showed them a small packet with some white powder inside it. All three of them stared at it.

"Well, well, well", Seargent Barker said. "I knew he sounded suspicious." He picked up the packet and sniffed it. "I think it's cocaine."

"I've never seen it before", Percy protested, panicking. "I don't know what it is!"

"I think it's clear what this is", the seargent responded. He thought for a moment. "Let's make a deal. If you suck both of our dicks, we'll forget about all of this." Beside him, Private Stonewall nodded.

"What?" Percy spluttered. 

"I know you swing that way", Seargent Barker said, looking down at Percy's cock. "You haven't gone soft this whole time."

The seargent waited a moment as Percy's brain went into overdrive. Then he picked up the receiver of the phone on the desk.

"Or I can call the police right now", he added. 

Seargent Barker had begun to dial the number when Percy stopped him.

"Wait!" he said, shaking. "I'll do it. Don't call the police!"

The seargent and the private smiled. Percy slowly went down onto his knees, looking up and the two men towering over him. Both had unbuckled their belts, and pulled out their cocks. Private Stonewall had a thin, circumcised cock, around 6 inches long. Seargent Barker's cock, on the other hand, was a monster. It was at least 9 inches long, and thick as well. Percy gulped. The seargent grabbed Percy's head and pushed it into his crotch. Percy could smell the musky odour of sweat.

"Why aren't you sucking?" he asked. 

Percy opened his mouth, and the cock slipped inside. Percy could feel the cock take up all the space in his mouth. He ran his tongue around the penis and was rewarded with a moan from above him. Percy felt something poke him in the cheek. Private Stonewall's penis was staring him in the eye. Percy stopped sucking the seargent to suck the private instead. As he did so, Seargent Barker sat back in one of the chairs, and masturbated.

Private Stonewall moaned as Percy sucked. One of his hands twined in Percy's hair, pushing Percy's mouth further onto his cock.

After a few minutes, Private Stonewall came inside Percy's mouth. Percy pulled himself off the private and spat his seed onto the ground. Still, Percy's mouth tasted vile. He looked up to see Seargent Barker sitting near him, his pants around his ankle, his hand slowly moving up and down his pole, a look of longing in his eye.

"I'm not going to do anything", he told Percy. "That's your job."

Percy, thoroughly humiliated, crawled over to the seargent, and licked the proffered penis. The seargent didn't react. Percy sucked on Seargent Barker's cock, with no reaction from the man. He didn't move, he didn't buck. There wasn't even any warning when Seargent Barker came. The warm liquid spilt into Percy's mouth. Percy pulled away, but he still got a faceful of cum. Percy got up and ran to the desk, which had a box of tissues on it. He wiped his face and got dressed. He then walked out the room as fast as he could.

When Percy was in the safety of the crowd outside, he looked back. The door he had just left had vanished. Anger boiled up inside him.

"Zeus!" he muttered under his breath.

Percy turned to go on, when he was confronted by the security officer from before. He still looked bored.

"We've just had word from management", he said, pointing up to the roof, "and they have made it clear that you are not welcome here."

Percy fumed as he was led out of the airport. It was only when he was standing outside did Percy realise that he was still hard.


End file.
